Colgado de una viga
by Dra. May L. Riddle
Summary: [One Shot] El pequeño Tom Riddle descubre una nueva habilidad… Mi primer ff en salir a la luz . ! No sean muy duros


**Disc: **JKR es la verdadera y única ama, dueña y señora del maravilloso mundo potteriano… bla bla bla…

**Summary**: One Shot /El pequeño Tom Riddle descubre una nueva habilidad… Mi primer ff en salir a la luz . ! (No sean muy duros)

**Colgada de una viga**

****

****

**La pequeña pelusa blanca me miró con inocencia.**

_Era tan pura, Tan Blanca... Tan diferente de mí._

**Me acerqué con cautela. No quería espantarla, las conejas son muy fáciles de asustar. Pero ella… ella se había hipnotizado al veme.**

_No iba a hacerle daño. Sólo su pureza, aquella que emanaba, me era de algún modo, interesante…y perturbadora._

**Me arrodillé cerca a ella. Yacía estática, perforándome con sus oscuros y vacíos ojos rojos.**

_Supe que era yo el que tenía el control._

"_Acércate" _pensé "_Ven hacia mí_".

**Y para mi sorpresa, la criatura olfateo graciosamente el aire y en unos pocos y torpes saltitos estaba a mi alcance.**

_No pensaba hacerle daño. Era tan pura, tan… indefensa._

**Improvisé una correa. Le até una soga alrededor de su pequeño cuello; así podría llevarla a su jaula sin problemas.**

_Algo en mí decía que no era necesario._

**Me levanté y caminé hacia la escalera, tenía que probar mi nuevo poder. _"Sígueme"_ pensé.**

**Y una vez más la criatura se acercó a mí apresuradamente. Arrastrando, ahora, la correa tras de si.**

_En cierto modo era gracioso verla acercarse. Saltito a saltito. Tan grácil y a la vez torpe; era inocente y a la vez, condenada._

**Subí rápido las escaleras para comprobar que mi descubrimiento era sólo la triste combinación de casualidad e imaginación. Me equivoqué.**

**La criatura subió tras de mí, apresurada, desesperada por alcanzarme. Temía perderme y mantenía sus oscuros ojos rubís fijos en mi persona.**

_Tan inocente…_

**Llegué al tope de la escalera mucho antes que ella. Aún así, me seguía sin dejar de mirarme. Tan hipnotizada… tan sedienta de mí.**

_No sé por qué, pero algo en su desesperada ansia por someterse a mi voluntad despertó en mí, cierto… asco. No lo pensé._

**"Eres algo tonta coneja" le dije sin pensarlo. "Estás aquí, a mis pies. Eres presa de mi voluntad…" Las palabras solo surgían de mi boca sin preguntar.**

_Ella solo me miró, quizás no entendía mis palabras… talvez, no le importaban._

**"¿Acaso no me temes?" Le amenacé.**

_Sólo me miró, tan tierna, tan inocente, tan innatural… tan perturbadora._

**Un escalofrío de odio recorrió mi cuerpo. Si quiera apunté. Sin embargo casé en pleno salto al animal con un puntapié.**

**Ella cayó escaleras abajo y permaneció inmóvil.**

_No sé por qué lo hice. Sentí culpa y una terrible lástima por el animal, pero a la vez… ¿euforia? _

**El animal recobró el conocimiento al instante. Me miraba fijamente desde el pié de la escalera, su blanco pelaje teñido en rojo carmín y una soga atada a su delicado cuello.**

**Intenté ahuyentarla, por su bien… no me hizo caso. Sólo se quedó allí parada; mirándome tristemente desde el piso de abajo.**

_¿Me culparía¿Me juzgaría? _

_No me importaba._

**"Sube" le ordené con mis pensamientos, no creí que lo hiciera, pero para mi disgusto el animal reemprendió su ascenso. Arrastrando su correa; dejando torpemente tras de sí, su rastro marcado en sangre.**

_Tan inocente, me seguiría aún a la muerte. Sentí repugnancia... _

**Me alejé por el pasillo del segundo piso, voltee y miré hacia atrás. Desde la cima de la escalera me observaba con cautela.**

_Aún quería más de mí… lo obtendría. _

_No pensé, sólo actué. No pregunten mis razones, tal vez no las tenía._

**"Sígueme" le dije en voz alta y entré a la habitación del fondo del pasillo. Esa en donde los adultos suelen guardar cosas viejas.**

**La criatura me siguió lo más patéticamente rápido que pudo. Una vez adentro, cerré su destino con llave**.

_La vi permanecer inmóvil, con los ojos perdidos, vacíos. Miraba la viga que cruza la habitación. _

**"Sube ahí" le dije, y obediente trepó por la pila de cajas y baúles que había señalado. Era una "montaña" de cosas almacenadas lo suficientemente alta como para rozar una de las vigas mayores del techo.**

_Desde la cima la vi mirarme fijamente son sus vacíos ojos rojizos. ¿Acaso me suplicaba?_

**"Trepa por la viga" ordené fríamente.**

**El animal subió sin problemas al viejo tronco y se detuvo a observarme nuevamente.**

_Espera nuevas órdenes pensé. Una euforia macabra había surgido desde mi interior. Yo no sé lo que buscaba._

**"Camina hacia allá" señale burlonamente el extremo opuesto de la viga.**

_No puedo explicar el por qué de estas peticiones. Tal vez, simplemente, quise jugar con su voluntad… probar mis límites..._

_Sobrepasar los suyos. _

**La criatura desfilaba sin problemas. Saltito tras saltito avanzada graciosamente por la viga… hasta que su tope andar se detuvo en seco.**

_Yo sólo la observaba calmadamente, interesado… hambriento._

**El destino se había interpuesto. Quiso que la correa que llevaba se atorara en uno de los viejos clavos sueltos del antiguo madero.**

**La criatura permaneció inmóvil al principio, pero momentos después la vi enfrascarse en la lucha desesperada por zafarse, por seguir caminando.**

_Sé que sentí pena por ella en un principio, pero la pena se había ido. Se había transformado en asco. Más tarde se volvió una profunda, repugnancia… _

_Ahora el odio habría su paso._

**Observé por un rato como el torpe animal luchaba en vano por huir de su atadura. Vi como jalaba y se retorcía, como tiraba y mordía su cadena… como se hería a sí misma tratando de huir, como se hundía en una triste desesperación.**

**Todo, tratando de cumplir mi voluntad.**

_Yo sólo la vi… y me deleité haciéndolo._

**Algo oscuro en mí había nacido, o quizá, ya existía. Lo cierto es que sin dejar de mirarla, sin siquiera pensarlo, una palabra escapó de mi boca sin permiso.**

**"Salta" Me oí decir. "¡Cuélgate, suicídate!".**

**Todo lo demás es historia…**

**Lo único que recuerdo de la escena es a la criatura forcejeando inútilmente por escapar...**

**Moviendo sus extremidades frenéticamente en busca del lejano suelo firme;**

**Encontrando penosamente que no podría pedir ayuda… mucho menos gritar en su agonía;**

**Intentando desesperadamente retrasar un poco más aquél último suspiro que luchaba por salir de su pequeño cuerpo;**

**Conciente, seguramente, de que ya no volvería a saltar nunca más.**

**Yaciendo de una vez y por todas, inerte;**

**Meciéndose suavemente de un lado al otro;**

**Colgada de una viga.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¿Les gusto...? Espero que sí, porque me costó mucho dejarla como yo quería T.T, Tengan en cuenta tbn que es mi primer ff, así que no sean muy duros con migo P...

Atte.

Dra May L. Riddle


End file.
